


Next step in life

by m_p_kal



Series: Sanvers One-shots [2]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: Alex, a 28 years old bachelorette, sleeps around a lot and is afraid of commitment, one is met with the news that her baby sister, who she loves a lot, is getting married to the love of her lifeEnter Maggie, met at a bar, she has taken her by surprise and somehow can't take her out of her mind, not in a sexual way of course but the frustrating oneWith Kara's life changing, would it finally be time for her to make the big step and and finally figuring out what the next step in life is for her?One shot AU





	Next step in life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...how are you?
> 
> This is a little one shot that stuck in my head and just had to write it, of course it could still be a multi chapter fic but I already have a lot to finish so this is what you get 
> 
> Hope you like it, let me know what you think
> 
> I might do a sequel to this one shot we will see it depends on if you like it
> 
> Enjoy...:)

 

 

Next step in life

 

Alex Danvers doesn't do emotions, well she does but only for her family, scratch that out only for her baby sister, who is not so baby at all right now

With only a 3 years gap between them, it was a very certain thing that they would be close, closer than most siblings could be

They were each others rock and would defend each other if being threatened, Alex has obviously done it more times than Kara, but that doesn't mean that little spit of fire hadn't returned the favor in the form of her very own death glare to people trying to hurt her

It was such a rare moment for her little sister to become angry or violent, she was always a little ray of sunshine that wouldn't hurt even a fly, but touch her closed ones and not even her could stop her from hurting you

 She was always there for her when she needed her, always taking care of her, always comforting, always happy, always something that she wasn't 

The golden child

 And this golden child was getting married to her longtime boyfriend James Olsen, Jimmy, who is actually a pretty neat guy, confirmed after the chat we had at the beginning after the death threats he received from me if he hurt my baby sister

Like I said protective

She was getting married, wow, I remember her taking her first steps even though I pushed her a little, yeah there was sister rivaling at the beginning, no-one is perfect especially children, but even then she was still smiling and crawling towards me

At the age of 22 she had found her soulmate and 3 years later she was getting married to him wow 

She is a really lucky woman, I guess it has to do with all that good karma she has, she must have been a saint in her past life

And here I am standing in a bar drinking trying to drown my sorrows, chasing woman after woman trying to have fun not settle down, I was definitely not my sister, but still feeling like something was missing, uh maybe the news just made me a little nostalgic or wishful

Well like they say, whoever they are, alcohol is like love, the first kiss is magic, the second is intimate, the third is routine, after that you take the girls clothes off

My motto in life, stolen but effective 

And maybe I should just start with that, I need some distraction from the news and what better way than a little horizontal exercise 

Scanning the bar i came across a variation of potential exercise partners but non of them kind of clicked, like there were some pretty beautiful women in the crowd but I just wasn't interested in any of them which was weird for me at least, I just might be sick that's it

Deciding to give another look around my eyes fell upon the pool tables some of the guys playing there, not interested at all, but something pulled me towards the tables and decided to go

And I guess that was the best decision I have made in my life recently 

There stooping against one of the pool tables was a dark haired beauty that I could only see from behind and lets just say it was a great behind

She was playing against another guy who was trying, but miserably, to flirt with her, but she just wasn't even looking his way 

I was intrigued

Her body language already made me learn something about her 

The posture of her body made her look taller, even though her short height that excluded an air around her like she was so ething of importance or in a seat of power or something like that 

I hadn't seen her face yet though that would give me the most important information about her 

But I had to agree that if she would stay bent like that I didn't really care if she showed me her face at all

From what I could see she only had the black ball left and then would be free, but she had to move and go towards the other end of the table right across from me, which she did in the next couple of seconds and let me tell you the moment her face showed up in front of my sight it was like time froze or gone in slow motion and my heart started beating so fast, even though I hadn't realized it

She was so beautifull, a mirage in the middle of the desert, my mouth had gone dry somehow 

I couldn't stop looking at her, I must have seem to be a creep or something, but it was literally impossible to stop looking at her, more like checking her out 

I didn't even realize that the game had ended and the guy was gone, but then a voice brought me out of my daze

"You know you can take a picture it will last longer"

I snapped out of it and came face to face with her, not face to face she was a little distance away from me but you know what I mean, so I still was frozen and my intelligent answer was 

"Huh?"

And she laughed, she just laughed straight to my face and it was one of the best moments in my life 

Her face just lit up and her dimples made an appearance on her face when she was laughing and I was just so captivated by her every single molecule in her body, I couldnt take my eyes off of her

What was wrong with me? I was never like that with the other women i had slept with

It was really weird 

I saw her mouth moving but I didn't catch at all what she said still caught up in my thoughts but at least this time I didn't make a fool of myself

"I am sorry what?"

She looked at me with a mischievous look that only meant bad things were going on in her head right now, the question was was it a good bad or a bad bad thing

"Well I guess you will never know now and I have to go"

Wait what she was going, I can't let that happen, I had to have this girl

"Well how about a bet, we will play a round of pool if I win you will tell me what you said earlier and if you win you can ask me whatever you want and I will do it, deal?"

She watched me a little, trying to figure me out and i guess she saw something good because she agreed to the bet 

And that's how the match started, she let me break and I decided to just end it quickly because I wanted to spend my time doing something else with this girl not playing pool but luck wasn't exactly on my side tonight, after downing 2 stripes I missed the next shot and it was her turn and apparently the loss of the bet too

She quickly and without missing a beat downed all the solids, even the ones with a pretty difficult shot to down and had only left the black 

When she ready to take the shot she paused and raised her head looking at me straight in the eyes and called the pot without breaking the eye contact and then shot 

And of course it was in 

She left the cue on the table and rounded the table towards me with the look of a predator and I was anxious to see what her request would be

She came so close to me, our faces were like an inch apart from each others and I couldn't help but look down at her lips with a lustful look, but quickly recovered myself when I noticed that she was leaning closer, yeah this was it

She came closer and bypassed my mouth and brought her mouth close to my ear, her breath fanning out making me shiver and then she spoke

"I won the bet right? So I have something that I want you to do for me, never bother me again"

At that I quickly stepped back and looked at her bewildered at her request and just gave her a confused look

"I saw the way you were looking at me and I know your type, don't try to argue and just listen, let me tell you how you imagined this night would go, after this match you would buy me a drink and try to seduce me and when you so effortlessly succeeded you would take me back to my apartment, not yours, quick getaway and had your way with me and of course left the next morning, right? but let me tell you something there are some women in this world that have respect and dignity and don't just fuck around like you obviously do and think that everyone else is inferior to them, grow up and then you can search for me, which I really doubt you will"

With those last words she picked up her jacket and left, leaving me speechless 

Who was she to judge me, she didn't even know me, that rude beatiful bitch 

I need a drink after that

Yeah like she knew me, no she didn't and had no right to judge me, rude much

Make that two drinks

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yeah apparently two drinks became three and then four and then five and you get where this is going 

I woke up with a pretty painful headache the next morning and not surprisingly in another girls bed that I obviously don't remember the name of or even the night we had and we definitely had a night by the lack of clothes and the sore muscles I woke up to 

Not wanting to deal with the morning after routine with the lady i wore my clothes and left the apartment, thankfully having brought my bike with me

How I didn't get a DUI is certainly a mystery

The cold air brushing through my hair while driving was a soothing alternative pain medication to my aching head 

Arriving home i took a much needed shower and pain killers enough to OD and just tried to relax for a minute but as always thoughts crept up in my mind about last night and in general 

I was really surprised to remember that woman, she must have really irritated me 

I didn't even try to seduce her and she just blew at me is she for real, anyway its not like I will see her again thankfully, right?

But her words kept swirling in my head, the way she described how the night would go was exactly how most of my nights ended up being

Some of it were true, mostly all, but she had no right to say anything, she didn't even know me, she didn't even know my name or i hers 

Lets just forget her and move on 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I have always loved freedom, that much is true, of everything and anything. Never wanting to be held prisoner by useless and meaningless things, freedom was the only thing I wanted to have in my life 

That's the meaning of life to me freedom 

Even though my job is not that free, being an FBI agent is not that free of a profession you know, nevertheless it had its perks, like being free to punch things when mad, which was totally good in my point of view

The downside though was that when you are one of the best agents you would always get first call and me being an overachiever had the honor of that, yeah sucks

And this morning was one of those days you curse your life left and right, blaming everyone in your path and just being rude 

Yeah definitely one of those days

I was getting briefed on the case being handed to me when of course the NCPD had to make an entrance on the crime scene, making the day even worse than it had started 

It was a federal case and the police had no jurisdiction being here, but of course they were, coming out to play when smelling a big case 

I went near one of them and asked who was in charge, but apparently this Detective Sawyer hadn't arrived yet

I decided to just do my job and start investigating quickly to wrap up the scene before this detective arrived and messed up everything, so I got to work

I was so focused on the scene, I didn't notice the arrival of the detective which blew me off a little, I expected to never see her again but here she was, Sawyer huh

"What do you think you are doing on my crime scene?"

Oh the nerve of this woman, her crime scene? Obviously she didn't know anything about her work 

"Your crime scene? Are you kidding me? This is federal work, Detective Sawyer and your lackeys over there are doing nothing but disrupt my team from collecting evidence, I will have to ask you to leave from the premises right now"

"Really now? How do I know you are a "federal" as you say so yourself, agent?show me credentials and then we will see if I get to leave the premises"

This was getting more irritating by the minute, this woman was arghhhhhhh

She was just playing hard because I knew her name and wanted to even the game with me since I was still unknown, but I guess this was standard procedure so she could have this one, but lets play a little

"Agent Danvers at your service, now get out of my crime scene, the NCPD has no jurisdiction when the secret services are in charge so please just take your team and go or I could just pretty easily call your superior and you can just embarrass yourself while explaining what you were doing here? your choice"

I saw a dangerous glint in her eyes, but I wasn't standing down from this 

This was work nothing else 

She must have realised that she wasn't going anywhere with arguing so she relented but not without not having the last word in the matter

"Well I guess the police force is not needed here, I better try to sniff out some other case out, see you around Danvers"

And she left, with that sexy walk she did last night, damn that woman 

Better try to concentrate after that and finish the investigation here in order to go home and sleep this hangover off and the thoughts of this woman 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A couple of days had passed thankfully without any major disruptions to my sanity or any chance meetings with that woman 

It was a really nice few days with me back to my game, not entirely but I was getting there at least I had a couple drinks at the bar, not always looking at the door waiting for her to come in or anything, just relaxing

But today of all days it was a Friday which meant sister night with Kara at her apartment with food and movies

It was going to be a good night with no worries, except something was wrong with Kara she seemed distracted when we talked earlier on the phone, I guess the stress of the wedding was finally catching up to her 

Well big sister Alex was here for everything, but to make sure I cheered her up i ordered some potstickers for her on the way to the apartment, she definitely lights up when she sees those little fuckers like a Christmas tree

I arrived at her door and knocked, raising the potstickers so they were the first thing she would see when opening the door

She actually did see them but as quickly as she had opened the door and seeing them, she was flying in the speed of light in the other direction towards the bathroom and without a stop emptying her stomach out 

She vomited at the sight of potstickers?

There was something really wrong going on with Kara, was she sick?like really sick though

I was starting to get worried about her

What if it was something incurable? What if she was going to die?I mean Kara vomiting at the sight of potstickers feels like that, which she ate even when she was sick with the stomach bug

I started going towards the bathroom wanting to help her but at the moment I took the first step she came out looking pale and a little tired

Fuck now I was really worried

I immediately went to her side and started fussing over her, but she shrugged me off and pulled me to sit down at her couch

She was anxious and kept fidgeting, not looking straight in the eyes and biting her lip

_FUCK_

Something was really wrong, Kara was never like that 

I needed to keep my cool because my protective sister syndrome was coming out and then it would be worse to keep it down and not murder whoever hurt my sister

She must have collected her thoughts because she raised her head and looked up at me with a worried look on her face

"Alex there is something that I want to tell you and it is something really important ok so just please listen and not interrupt ok?"

"Hey you know you can tell me anything I am here for you always, through the good and the bad huh? So what is it?"

_Please god let her not be sick or anything_

"I'm pregnant..."

Silence was the only thing heard in the apartmenet, I could hear the outside world buzzing with noices but I just didn't focus on anything, except the words my sister had just blurted out of her mouth

My baby sister was pregnant...she was going to have a child...my baby sister a child

I was going to be an aunt...me an aunt?

Wow...that was...huge?

I must have been lost in my thoughts for a few minutes because the next thing that registered in my mind was the sound of sniffling near me

I immediately snapped out of it and turned my attention to my little sister who would have a child in a few months, I still couldn't comprehend that and took her in my arms

She was crying but her tears subsided a little when I hugged her

"Hey hey what are those tears about?let me see that beautiful smile now"

"But... you are... not happy... that I am... pregnant..."

"Hey who said that I wasn't happy, I was just shocked sunshine, you can just blurt those kind of things out without warning, are you happy with the news?"

"You know that I always wanted a family and you know stuff but right now I am so scared, I don't know anything about babies, I mean what am I going to do? And what about James will he want this baby or is he going to abandon us, oh my god what if he abandon us i couldn't handle that, Alex I don't know what to do, you are the first to know, I wanted you to be the first to know, because you are the most important person in my world and I trust you, but what am I going to do?"

"Hey hey firstly breath, come on one through the nose, one out through the mouth, yeah just like that, take one more good job Kara, better now?" she nodded but still looked a little panicked so I opened up my arms and she quickly came into my hug

"Its all going to be ok Kara and you know how I know this? Because this baby is a blessing and like you said you always wanted a family right? So what if this baby came a little earlier than you expected its still a blessing and you should be happy about it...You know that I will never leave you, so even if James, which I doubt will happen, leaves you, you will still have and the baby will still have its super aunty Alex in their lives. You are not going to go through this alone ok?"

Kara started crying harder after my speech but I knew that they were the relieved kind of tears so I just let her get them out

"Thank you Alex you are the best sister in the world, I love you so much"

"I am only the best because I have you as a little sister, Kara don't forget that and I love you too to infinity and beyond that"

And that's how we actually spent our night the movie and food forgotten just us hugging the hell out of each other and discussing things all through the night

But not without some thoughts stuck in my head and confusing me from time to time

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everything was ok with the baby thing, James was over the moon when he found out about them and after some more threats from me for taking double care of her everything was perfect like before

Well mostly everything

When mom found out about the baby the nagging became worse

When are you going to settle down? Have you found a girl yet?I am going to have gray hair when you decide to start a family and I won't be able to babysit so now is your chance

Those types of questions were back with a vengeance and not just because my mom started them, but I have been thinking lately that maybe it was time to...try?

And I have noticed a difference in me after I found out about the baby, I didn't drink too much, I wasn't that much of a party girl like before, I took it a notch down, but nevertheless I was more responsible than before, I took into consideration my actions and how they were impacting people and it somehow felt good

It was weird of me to be like that after all these years but it did felt good in a way

I mean I even agreed to go have dinner with James cousin who had moved here a couple months alone didn't really know anyone here except some coworkers 

We weren't going to be alone of course, Kara and James would be there with us, but Kara not so subtly mentioned that this woman may be my type, which she was a lesbian 

Maggie, as Kara mentioned her name was, would be meeting us for dinner in a few minutes and I was a little nervous, I don't really know why, like this was my first date or something which this was not the case

The three of us, Kara, James and me were already seated and Kara wouldn't stop shutting up about everything and anything, mostly talking about the wedding and the baby, but I wasn't listening to her 

I felt something like anticipation or something and this feeling hadn't come through only right now but I felt it this whole evening, I even changed 3 outfits before deciding to just wear my suit, my nice suit 

It was like I knew something was going to happen and was anticipating this meeting

I mean what would it hurt to meet new people, gay new people 

I was absorbed in my thoughts and I didn't notice the arrival of the figure or the greeting between James and the woman but thankfully Kara nudged me and brought me back from my thoughts

And let me tell you surprised wasn't the first emotion i felt when my eyes felt upon the woman across the table

She wore a black dress that hugged her figure well in the right way, bringing out the curves in her body, her hair was styled up in half down half up hairdo and she just was breathtaking

Our eyes met after she stopped hugging James and her face held a surprise probably at seeing me in front of me, but she quickly recovered it and greeted Kara leaving me last

Kara as always the hugger, latched on her tightly, not letting her breath with how strong she hugged people but it was funny watching her struggling with Kara's grip

She saw me looking amused and gave me an unamused look with a promise to make me pay for mocking her

At last Kara let her and somehow appointed herself the person to introduce us like we didn't have mouths or were incapable of doing it

"Maggie, I would like to introduce to you my older sister Alex and Alex this is Maggie, James' cousin from Nebraska"

We looked straight into our eyes and held out hands to shake, not letting our eyes streigh from each others

"Its nice to meet you Alex, I have heard a lot of things about you from James"

"The pleasure is all mine but I am at a disadvantage i haven't heard anything about you other that you are his cousin"

"Well we have time to get to know each other besides we will become family next month"

"Well that's true" 

We kept looking at each other, not knowing how to interact just trstay to stay civil for the other couples shake but there was another feeling surrounding us, something different from the other times we had met and it was pretty intense 

The spell was gone when we heard someone coughing discreetly and somehow my gaze fell to Kara's who was watching with a giddy look on her face like she knew something was going on here

We sat down, I as a gentlewoman pushed Maggie's chair, which gained me a raised eyebrow from her but not the less complied to the notion 

We sat right next to each other with the happy couple across us and started the awkward yet polite small talk to get to know each other better

Kara was of course the one talking mostly asking Maggie general question about herself, Nebraska etc etc which I kinda listened to wanting to get to know her a little better, which led to questions about jobs which started a whole other conversation 

"Hey Maggie did you know Alex worked for the FBI, maybe she can help you with that annoying agent that told you to leave their crime scene"

My gaze quickly snapped left to the woman sitting on my left, who by the way was blushing a little at her cousins remark, really she has said that 

Well Maggie Sawyer you are in for it now

"What crime scene are we talking about?"

"Oh there was this murder by the 51st street and this federal agent was rude and didn't let the police take charge of the investigation"

"You know James it doesn't matter anymore the case is closed and the whole thing is long forgotten, we can't just let it be as it is"

"No Maggie that agent was rude to you and he should here from his superiors for the things he has done and besides like you said it wasn't even their jurisdiction"

"Em actually I remember the case now and it was definitely the federals jurisdiction since the one being murdered was a fellow agent, the police had no place to be there, if we are talking about jurisdictions and other technicalities, its the law"

"Maybe we should change the subject now and go to something more lightened to discuss about" 

And that's how the night continued with Kara leading the talk and us following, but the previous more relaxed mood between Maggie and I had changed into a little something more tense but still not that hard to overcome

The end of the night found us leaving together the happy couple leaving with the first taxi that came saying their goodnights and the we should do this again soon, leaving Maggie and me outside waiting for the next taxi so she could leave

I had come with my car and could leave anytime but thought to be polite and just stick around until she left 

Awkward wasn't enough to describe the situation 

Both of us trying to say anything but in the end closing our mouths and staying silent until the next few tries that ended up the same way as the rest of them

In the end no taxi was there yet and the silence was getting sort of irritating but I wasn't the one to break first

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"You heard me I am sorry for the way I acted on the crime scene, obviously you knew that it was a fellow agent and had the jurisdiction to oversee the case so yeah I'm sorry"

She looked genuinely regretful, her eyes held the most emotions in them and I knew that was truthful and it was so hard not to get lost in them

"Em thank you I guess, maybe I was a little harsh on the way I handled things too so I am sorry too for the way I behaved. I guess we are even"

She smiled softly after I stopped talking and her face softened considerably after that 

"Come on I'll take you home, you don't have to wait here in the cold"

She raised her eyebrows at me and I just rolled my eyes

"Come on Sawyer, we just apologized to each other and I promise I have any ill intention for you, just hop on, if you want you can rant me out to James if I misbehave"

"Fine Danvers you win this round but only because I am cold and dress is doing little to keep me warm"

Well I certainly like the dress warmth or not

The drive home was thankfully calm, no arguing and we attempted a chance of small talk which was nice for a change

It didn't take long to arrive at her place, it was even close to mine by a couple of blocks so it was on my way 

We sat in the car for a few minutes trying to say our goodbyes for now but not actually wanting to leave each others company, at least on my case that was the reason for staying like that

"Well I guess that's my cue, thank you for bringing me home Alex, I guess I'll see you around huh?"

"It was no problem Maggie, apparently you are only a couple blocks away from mine so it was nothing, yeah I guess I'll see you around, goodnight"

She gave me another soft smile and exited the vehicle giving me a small wave from outside before walking towards the entrance to her building

I watched her walking for a few seconds before starting up the car and leaving trying to hide the disappointment that we couldn't stay a little longer together 

What was wrong with me?

I was actually happy this night even though the small mishap with the jurisdiction thing at the table it was a really nice night

 Hopefully things would go better between us in the future 

With that thought I actually fell asleep and succumbed threesome of the nicest and calm dreams i have ever seen in my life

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Day of the wedding 

 

It was finally the day of the wedding thank god, bridezella Kara is a menace, but a pregnant bridezella Kara is the worst combination of them all

At 4 months pregnant she had the cutest little bump that she only let me and James touch which I felt honored to, right under my hand was my niece or nephew growing up and I just couldn't wait to hold them and show them the world, that kid would be the most spoiled one in the whole universe by me at least

Things have been really good these past two months, in all levels of my life

Kara was ok, the baby was ok, things with Maggie have gone better since the day we have first met and we are now...friends 

Yeah friendzoned but still it was cool to have her in my life and even though the continuous bruises I have endured from the elbowing Kara has endured me with, I didn't want to screw things up and ruin this because I seriously couldn't imagine my life without her in it. It was a scary thought to have

We went out for drinks or just play pool and helped each other with the cases being handed to us, making a very effective team in each other, but other than that there were late dinners with or without the happy couple or just roaming around the streets with our bikes or teaching her surfing or just being in close phappiness friends of course always 

Those were the best moments of my life

But now lets get out of my Maggie daydreaming  and back to the present

Everything was ready for the wedding the only thing that was left is for them to stand at the altar and say i do 

Since I was the maid of honor of course I had to make sure everything was perfect but in exchange that Kara wouldn't choose any silly dress for me to wear in the wedding, not that I'd let her either way but that was easy enough

Kara wore a beautiful wedding dress which enlightened her bump and she seemed to glow with happiness and it did look good on her 

It was a bittersweet moment to see your baby sister not only getting married and taking the next step in life but also you know growing up

It was like yesterday that she was taking her first steps and I made her fall and now she was going to watch her baby doing those steps and looking at them growing up

I had tears in my eyes and thankfully only Kara was with me in the room getting ready but that didn't stop her tears when she caught me and her being the sap she is she had to make it a big deal

"Hey why are you crying, stop that you are making me cry and it will ruin my make-up and I look horribly in front of the crowd and the photos will look horribly and even the sunset won't hide my face, Alex"

"Hey hey I am stopping ok here, its just that you are so grown up and now you are going to have a family of your own and you are just not that baby that I would try to tease anymore..."

"Stop it Alex you are only making this worse... And don't worry no matter what I will always be your baby sister and will always need you in my life, what was that thing Maggie says, ride or die yeah that we are like that too, the Danvers sisters"

"Of course Kara we will the only thing I won't be there for you is the diaper changing, that will be some nasty stuff"

"What? But that's a job only for super aunty Alex no-one else can do that"

"Ok Kara whatever...ready?its time"

"As ready as I'll ever be...lets go"

I took her hand in mine and we walked towards the door that leads to the altar the wedding procedure was pretty simple just me and Kara walking alone but I had to go first and that was a little nerveracking

The double doors and I stepped forward after taking a deep breath, while trying simultaneously not to let the stares of the guests get to me. I didn't like being the center of attention that much

My gaze was forward looking towards James who looked handsome but a little nervous if I could make that right by his shifting and the way he was rubbing his hands. It was pretty funny looking at James who always excluded an aura of stoicism bcatlike that. I wonder if I would be like that in my wedding day 

And of course at that thought my eyes started searching towards the crowd to find the person who had me completely under their spell, the only person that I had dreamed of having a future with, despite my past or my way of thinking before I had met her

It was strange what a chance meeting would do to people, change their lives either for better or for worse. Mine had thankfully been for the better

And there she was the reason, Maggie looking as beautiful as the first time I had met her, probably not only the first but every single one of them even when she irritated me

She wore a soft blue dress that made her look so innocent and pure it was a complete contrast from the badass looking cop that I had seen before and it suited her

She was breathtaking, her dimple smile in full effect and her eyes were twinkling in the light that shone in the room 

It seemed like an eon until I finally stepped in front of the altar and thankfully I didn't trip after seeing Maggie and her killer smile

I went to stand opposite of James and my gaze once again found Maggie who was sitting in the second seats in the grooms side and she smiled at me and motioned for me to pay attention but I just smiled at her and kept watching at her 

I finally turned my head towards the doors when the bride song was heard and my gaze briefly fell to my mother who was crying already probably not believing that her golden child, her youngest was getting married 

I drifted my gaze back to Kara and tried to contain my tears when I saw her walk down the aisle, reminiscing as the seconds passed our younger lives. Teaching her to ride a bike, graduations, heartbreaks, sorrow and happiness, just every single moment spent together, growing up, just the two of us

She reached her soulmate at the altar and instead of giving him both her hands to hold she brought one behind her and squeezed mine before letting go, like a reassurance that everything will be okay, nothing will change. She was always the sweetest. 

And the ceremony started. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what the revenant was saying but I drifted to my thoughts picturing what my life would be like when I was together with my soulmate, because of course I knew who it was, she was sitting right there on the second row, probably taking pictures and videos of me being a crying mess for blackmail rights and I honestly didn't give a damn about it, as long as she is smiling while doing it i am happy 

They said their vows and exchanged rings without me realizing anything and I had James' ring in my hands

The ceremony ended with my mind still in my supposedly future with the woman that had entered my heart and that actually gave me a push to do something about it, I just couldn't not be without her it would be torture, what if she got together with someone else, that would be devastating for me

I would do it at the reception, yes I would, not chickening or anything I would straight up admit my feelings for her

Phew I needed a lot of liquid courage, where was the bar?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After taking the wedding photos with every single person being invited(not that there were that many), per Kara's request, it was time for the reception 

The moment of truth i guess

There were some speeches first from the groom and the bride that made me cry again, it was like a river was flowing through my cheeks today and she was the one with the raging pregnancy hormones to begin with

After that came the first dance as a married couple came and of course, miss dancing queen extaordinair was dancing the viennese waltz effortlessly 

I decided to pay a first visit to the bar at this moment because liquid courage as I said. It definitely wasn't the last one too

I was drinking my drink looking around the room seeing all these happy faces, happy for my sisters merit or maybe just the food and it made me realize that this was the key to everything, happiness and love

Without love there is nothing pure and good in this world, there is nothing worthwhile, nothing to look forward to, friends family were key to that, the key to happiness, not material things 

Finding genuine and pure people who care about your well being, your happiness is the key of existence, of happiness, of finding love and right now I guess I only had left the last one to achieve to have true happiness in my life

I was smiling by myself at those thoughts

Me a party known girl, turned into this domestic thing who would have, well not yet domestic but hopefully soon enough I will be

I turned around but someone was attempting to nudge me at the same time and the person stumbled and fell in my arms

"Danvers watch what you are doing you could kill someone"

"Well Sawyer if someone wasn't coming from behind to scare I wouldn't be killing anyone"

"Touché but you weren't even paying attention at all so it was part your fault"

"Fine ok whatever, so what can my mere presence do for you my fair lady?"

"Well the tossing of the bouquet is being held right now if you paid attention and I just wanted to be as far away as possible, so I just tracked your sorry ass, since I knew you would have a very well protected seat to avoid that and here i am"

"Well here you are"

We kept staring at each others eyes for a few minuyes, me trying to find the courage to do what i wanted and her i couldn't quite figure out what was going on threw her mind, it was like she had blocked me

We were even moving closer to each other without realizing it and somehow were a breath away from each other our eyes never straying from the others. We were only an inch away and I took the next step to finally seal the kiss that I have been imagining from the first time I had met her 

But of course I am not lucky at all

When our lips were almost touched something flew to my face and startled both of us

Looking down I saw a bouquet sitting down on my lap, what?

I searched around the room and found a roaring and clapping crowd, a very sheepish Kara who didn't even look sad, a winking James and a praying mother thanking Jesus for making me catch the bouquet 

I had caught the bouquet that meant as the superstition said that I would be the one marrying next

I turned my head towards the person that I couldn't think but marrying 

Maggie Sawyer

She was still looking at me bewildered and a little twinkle of happiness was seen on her face. Well it was now or never

I took the bouquet in my hands and gave it to her, she looked at me shocked and I was just smiling softly at her

"So Sawyer i guess my hiding place was compromised how about we leave and go grab a drink together?"

"You know that we would be leaving your sisters wedding right? Isn't it like taboo for the sister of the bride to stay until the end of everything"

"I think Kara will understand the reasons behind my departure, besides it is a very important moment between me and her future sister in law so I don't think she would mind"

"Sister in law huh? Well if its that big of a deal maybe we could make our departure right now before anyone notices right"

And then of course she had to jinx it because Kara came barreling towards me hugging me tightly to her body

I motioned to Maggie to leave and that I would follow behind and she did

"So are you going to finally do it?"

"Yeah I will, hopefully everything goes right, it already is so..."

"I am so proud of you big sister, I love you"

"I am proud of you too little sister, I love you too, go on, go near your husband and be happy, I have to go but I'll see you huh call me when you land"

"I will dont worry, now you go be with your girl and I am expecting news soon eh"

"Just go Kara"

With that she left and I took my leave and chased the woman that completely changed my life and hopefully will keep changing

She was right there outside waiting and I just couldn't do anything else but kiss her soundlessly when I came close to her 

And it was first, but not last, best kiss of my life

"Lets go Danvers, you have a date to take me to and I dont like being late to anything"

"Yeah lets go"

To the next step of our lives...

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I had this fic in the draft section for about a month(24 July) and suddenly remembered to continue it about a month later(19 August) 
> 
> It would be deleted by the 24th of August so here you go 
> 
> Sorry for any orthographic errors, I haven't edited this but i will. If you find any just let me know and I will fix it
> 
> Hope you liked it... :)


End file.
